Force Investigation Division
The Force Investigation Division (FID) of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD), Professional Standards Bureau, is responsible for the investigation of all incidents involving the use of deadly force by an LAPD officer as well as all use of force resulting in an injury requiring hospitalization. Investigative responsibility of FID also includes all deaths while the arrested or detained person is in the custodial care of the LAPD, accidental shootings as well as animal shootings and other investigations as directed by the Chief of Detectives. Unlike normal investigative divisions of the LAPD, all FID investigators are Detective supervisors or Sergeants, meaning Detective II, Detective III, Sergeant I, or Sergeant II. Investigative Responsibilities The Force Investigation Division is responsible for the following investigations: * The use of deadly force (e.g. discharge of a firearm) by a department employee; * All uses of an upper body control hold by a Department employee, including the use of a modified carotid, full carotid or locked carotid hold; * All deaths while the arrestee or detainee is in the custodial care of the LAPD; * Any use of force incident resulting in death; * Any use of force incident resulting in an injury requiring hospitalization; * All head strikes with an impact weapon (e.g. baton, flashlight, etc.); * Any incident in which a member of the public is bitten by a LAPD canine and hospitalization is required; * Accidental discharge of a firearm; * Animal shootings; * Incidents where the LAPD has agreed to conduct similar critical incident investigations for a non-department entity, such as a Los Angeles Fire Department Arson Unit tactical officer-involved shooting incident; and * Any special investigation as directed by the Professional Standards Bureau commanding officer of by the Chief of Detectives. FID in the Major Crimes Universe Captain Sharon Raydor was the commanding officer of the Force Investigation Division during The Closer. She later transfers to command the Major Crimes Division, but still possesses her knowledge of FID policies, many of which she comments in that she created herself. Due to her time commanding FID and her numerous contacts there, Lieutenant Provenza often calls the FID officers "your friends at FID" when discussing an investigation by FID with Sharon. * It is unknown who took over the division following Sharon's transfer to Major Crimes. In several episodes, FID is mentioned, mostly when the squad is forced to use deadly force on a suspect. When Julio Sanchez shoots at Slider in even though he doesn't hit or kill him, it's shown that FID investigates that too, meaning they investigate all police related shootings even if they aren't fatal. FID is mentioned to investigate the shootings when the squad is forced to kill a suspect but the squad has always been cleared. The actual interviews and investigations are never shown and are always just briefly mentioned. In , Provenza briefly mentions FID when he turns over his weapon to Sharon Raydor after killing Wade Weller, telling her that he'll wait for "her friends at FID" and get his union representative, indicating that FID may require the person to have a lawyer despite the fact that Provenza was clearly in the right in the shooting or it was simply a precaution on Provenza's part as getting a lawyer is never mentioned in other situations. Provenza, possibly after talking to FID, tells Sharon he thinks they'll clear him if her after-action report agrees with his which Sharon assures him it will. The situation is not discussed further, but Provenza is apparently cleared. During , Sgt. Staples, who worked under Sharon's command for many years, is assigned to investigate Julio after he apparently murders his mother's caregiver who was robbing her. Staples observes the investigation into the murder closely and is disturbed when he learns of Julio's history of excessive force incidents which he looks deeper into. Though Julio is ultimately exonerated both legally and by FID for the murder, the revelation of Julio's past actions has consequences. Sharon is able to make a deal with Staples where Julio will attend anger management and avoids other trouble for his actions in return. After Julio violently assaults serial killer Markos Christakis for shooting at the police in , shortly after his deal with FID, he is suspended for five months without pay as a result and is forced into counseling during that time. In , after killing Jon Barnes in self-defense, SIS Lieutenant Chuck Cooper complains that he will have to wait for an hour for FID to arrive to interview him. Cooper is surrounded by two patrol officers at the time, though its unclear if its because he's waiting for FID or due to the crime scene he's at. FID appears to quickly clear Cooper as he shortly returns to work, coordinating SIS's help with the investigation into Dennis Price's drug trafficking operation. In "White Lies, Part 1", FID Lieutenant Hector Camacho questioned Sharon Raydor about the shooting of Dwight Darnell. Lieutenant Provenza also comments that per FID policy, which Sharon created, she can not continue to investigate the case before she has been questioned by FID about the shooting. Sharon's questioning is helped by the fact that she in fact created both the questions she is asked and all of the answers as well. She is ultimately cleared of any wrongdoing. In , Lieutenant Michael Tao is forced to wait for FID after killing Dylan Baxter in self defense, leaving him in a potentially dangerous situation due to a possible bomb. Tao states that if he leaves before FID arrives, FID will take him and the stuff they may need away. Tao's determination that it is not a bomb is proven correct and he is cleared of the shooting by FID without trouble. After Rusty Beck kills Phillip Stroh and Provenza takes credit, Provenza is investigated by FID who determines that Stroh's death was a justified shooting. Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD